1. Field
The described technology generally relates to methods of manufacturing an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, display apparatuses have been replaced with portable thin flat panel displays. Among the flat panel displays, a field effect light-emitting display is self-luminous and attracts attention as the next-generation display because it has favorable characteristics such as a wide viewing angle, a high contrast, and a high response rate. Also, in comparison with an inorganic light-emitting display, an OLED display including an organic emission layer has excellent luminance, driving voltage, and response rate characteristics and provides a multicolor.
In general, an OLED display has a structure in which at least one organic layer including an emission layer is interposed between a pair of electrodes.